IN LOVING MEMORY AND HONOR
by Comment person
Summary: In loving memory of those who had lost so much in 9/11. A short story that honors those people. R&R, and please leave a review in memory of those who had lost so much. I dont own Phineas and Ferb, or any characters except Cp. If format is wrong, srry!


**IN LOVING MEMORY**

({}.O) (\/\O.O/\/) ({}.{}) (_O.O_)

* * *

The sun was rising on the city of Dandelion. Everyone started to awake from their sleep.

Phineas stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Ferb." Phineas greeted his step-brother. Ferb rose from his bed and yawned.

After the two of them got dressed in their usual cloths, they went down the stairs and ran to the kitchen.

Their dad was sitting at the table, drinking a mug of coffee, and their mom was cooking on the stove. For some reason, they remained silent, until their dad noticed them.

"Hello boys, how was your sleep?" he greeted them.

"We slept fine dad." Phineas answered, as he and Ferb sat at the table.

_DING!_

"I'll get it." Phineas said, and started to leave his seat. Ferb raised his hand, got up from his seat, and went to the door.

"Thanks Ferb!" Phineas called out to him.

* * *

(….,,,,…,,,)

Ferb opened the door. A figure stood at the doorway. He wore jeans, boots, a black muscle shirt, belt, a black leather jacket, and chopper sunglasses on his face.

"Morning Ferb." Comment person said.

Ferb blinked.

"Well, it's something important." Cp said. Ferb motioned him to come inside. Cp entered the house.

The two walked back to the kitchen, were the rest of the family was. Candace had joined them at this time.

"Oh hello Cp. What brings you here so early?" asked Linda with a small smile on her face.

"You know what today is right?" Cp answers/asks her. Linda's smile fades instantly. Lawrence sets his mug down on the table and sighs. Candace gives a sad look to Cp.

"What is he talking about?" asked Phineas. Cp sighed.

"Phineas, let me tell you some history," Cp started to say, pulling up a chair at the table, leaned towards Phineas, "several years ago, on this very day, 19 terrorist hijacked four planes. Like always, planes carry passengers. Those four planes were filled with innocent passengers. You know what terrorist do right?"

Phineas and Ferb slowly nodded.

"Well, those four planes took off, going different directions. Two went to New York City, the other two went towards the Pentagon and the White House.

"The planes heading to New York crashed into the Twin Towers, also known as the World Trade Center Towers. Those two buildings were each filled with people from around the world.

"When the two planes both crashed into the towers, they killed all of the passengers on impact, as well as some people inside the building. As people started to evacuate, the support from both buildings was weakening rapidly.  
After two hours, those buildings collapsed, kill most of the people who were still trying to get out. Both of those buildings collapsed. Smoke covered most of New York City, and debris filled the street.  
When the dust cleared, shattered ruins of the Twin Towers remained. About 2,998 people died from the collapse, maybe more. That day was known as 9/11, the day that America was attacked."

Phineas and Ferb sat in silence. Both of them were trying to take in all that had Cp had told them.

"What happened to the two other planes?" Phineas finally asked.

"The one heading to the Pentagon…well…crashed into the Pentagon….killing 266 people, and created a large gap in the Pentagon on one of its sides." Cp told him.

"How about the one heading for the White House?"

Cp sighed, and stared at the table. A minute later, he returned his focus to Phineas.

"The one heading to the White House never made it. The passengers on board realized what was going on, and that the terrorist were going to crash the plan.  
Knowing that they were going to die, some of the passengers and crew…rebelled…and fought against the terrorist flying the plane. They managed to steer the plane to the ground, crashing in a field in Pennsylvania. Every one of those passengers and crew members died. They prevented the plane from crashing into the White House. About….36 passengers and crew members died, maybe more."

"A total of 3,497 lives lost, or more." Ferb spoke up.

"You know your math kid." Cp said with a slight smile.

Phineas's expression brightened up a little. He glanced at Ferb, who was looking at him.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today." Phineas declared.

"You are going to do this." Cp said, taking out a blueprint map from his jacket, and passing it to Phineas. Phineas opened the blueprint, Ferb leaned over his shoulder, and Candace rushed over to see the project.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Phineas said. He glanced around the room, and realized something.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Candace glanced back at where Cp _was _sitting, but he was gone.

"Hey! Where's Comment person?"

* * *

(….,,,…,,,)

Perry was sitting in his seat in his lair. Monogram hadn't appeared on screen yet, so he waited patiently. He suddenly heard the passage doors behind him slide open. He glanced back and saw the shape of a human. He quickly pulled off his hat, fell on the floor, and acted like a mindless-domesticated, semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal.

Cp walked into his lair. He glanced around, then focused his attention on the platypus on the floor, next to a seat.

"Grrrggrrgrrr." Perry chittered.

"Perry, put your hat back on." Cp said, and walked over to him. Perry just stared at him.

"Perry, come on buddy." Cp said.

Perry pushed himself up, and placed his fedora on his head.

"There we go, Agent P." Cp chuckled. Perry smiled.

Suddenly, Monogram was on screen. He was Cp standing with Perry.

"Good morning Agent P, and good morning to you Comment person," Monogram said to them on the screen, "today, Doofenshmirtz has been building another Inator, and that can't mean any good. Unless it is build to do good, which isn't the case….ever…Get going Agent P."

Perry saluted, but Cp stepped forward.

"Neither of you are going to do anything today." Cp declared.

"Oh, and why is that?" Monogram demanded in an angry tone. Perry was staring at Cp beside him. If he didn't have a good reason, he would be in serious trouble.

"You know today's date?" asked Cp.

"September 11?" answered Monogram. Cp titled his head to the side, as if trying to send a message to Monogram. It took a few solid seconds before Monogram realized what he was talking about.

"Oh…that changes things…" Monogram muttered. Perry suddenly realized this also.

"There is going to be a service down-town." Cp said.

"Ok then, Agent P, discard everything I told you today, you get a day off, as long as you attend the memorial down-town." Monogram stated. Perry gave a crisp saluted, and the screen snapped off.

Perry and Cp started to walk towards the elevator.

"Grrggrrgggrr?" Perry chittered.

"I'll go pay a visit to him, and knock some sense into him." Cp said, sliding out a metal crowbar from his jacket's sleeve.

Perry's eyes suddenly widened.

"No! Not literally….figuratively." Cp told him. Perry still stared at the crowbar.

"Oh this? This I just need to get rid off." Cp said, tossing it into a nearby wastebasket.

(….,,,…,,,)

* * *

**LATER…..**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and the rest of the kids were busy setting up a huge stage in the middle of Danville Park.

Just then, Perry walked out from behind a tree.

"Grrrggrrggrr."

"Oh, there you are Perry!" everyone exclaimed, and continued to work.

What they didn't see was Comment person flying on a helicopter above them. The helicopter flew over towards D.E.I building.

Once the helicopter landed on the over-sized balcony, Cp stepped off the helicopter. The helicopter flew away, leaving Cp on the balcony.

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_

Cp walked into the building, where he say Doofenshmirtz holding remote in his hand.

"It's about time!" Doof exclaimed, pushing the remote. A pair of metal hands grabbed Cp's legs. Doof came closer to him, and realized that it wasn't Perry the Platypus.

"Wait, you're not Perry the Platypus!" he cried. Cp kicked his legs forward, breaking the robotic hands on his legs. Doof started to back up.

"Don't make me use my Mind-Control-Inator!" Doof threatened.

"You made another one?" Cp asked.

"Well, the other was a Slave-Inator, this is the Mind-Control-Inator." Doof explained.

"Whatever," Cp said, "you're not going to use that today."

"Why not? I was going to enslave the Tri-State area today!"

"Do you even know what today is?"

"September 11?"

"What happened today?" Cp asked him again.

"I don't know."

Cp growled with frustration.

"What happened to the Twin Towers?" Cp asked.

Doofenshmirtz suddenly realized the date.

"Ohhh….is it that day? Man I feel so ashamed for forgetting about it!" he said, slumping on the floor. Cp walked over and pulled him off the floor.

"I can't do any evil today! Not when the lives of 3,497 or more died today. I feel so bad about forgetting today…" Doof said sadly.

"Well, you can make it up by going to the memorial in Danville Park." Cp said, and walked him over to the door.

"That's exactly what I am going to do!" Doof said, suddenly full of energy.

"Exactly, now bring Norm along with you." Cp said, walking out the door.

"Wait, why? He's a robot. No robots died during 9/11." Doof argued back.

"3,497 people lost their lives, Doofenshmirtz. I think even Norm will be sad about that." Cp said, then walked out the door.

* * *

(…,,,…)

**LATER AT DANVILLE PARK…..**

A huge stage was set up in the middle of the park. On both sides, two huge American flags were waving in the wind. Once the entire town was gathered, Comment person walked up on the stage, and held a microphone.

"Citizens of Danville, and all of those who are here, today we remember all of those people who died on this very today. This horrifying day. Today we remember all of those who were lost, those who were killed, and those firefighters, police, and other government workers who had died during 9/11.

"We pray for those who have lost their families during this tragic event. We pray for those children who have lost their parents. We pray for those victims of 9/11. All of them were innocent victims of this horrible attack on America. On this day, America had suffered. Citizens of New York City have suffered. We, have suffered.

"Although this happened a few years ago and we have recovered from this, the 9/11 attack has left eternal wounds in our hearts. In loving memory of all of those who have died, suffered, and for all of those who are forever scarred, let us stand."

Everyone stands from their lawn seats, and faces the flag. Cp opens a box, and pulls out an electric guitar. He hooks it up to huge speakers behind him, and turns them on. Behind him, a band of French horns, drums, and trumpets form on stage. Cp starts to play the electric guitar, which the sound echoes throughout the city.

"Sing with me Danville." Cp says on the microphone. Everyone joins in.

* * *

_IN LOVING MEMORY, LET US REMEMBER ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE DIED DURING 9/11, AND THOSE WHO HAD LOST THEIR FAMILES._

_THE STAR SPANGLED BANNER (full version)_

**_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_**

**_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_**

**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**

**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**

**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**

**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**

**Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave**

**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**

**On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**

**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**

**What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**

**As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**

**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,**

**In full glory reflected now shines in the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave**

**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**

**_Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_**

**Between their loved home and the war's desolation!**

**Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land**

**Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.**

**Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,**  
**_  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."_**

**And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave**

**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**

**_IN LOVING MEMORY OF THOSE WHO HAD SUFFERED IN 9/11_**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I had to do this short story, it was an idea in my mind, had 2 be put on paper...or fanfiction. I think I could have done better... anyways,

Plz leave a review in memory of the lives that were lost. If you have anything to say, comment, or have anything to say,  
please leave a review. Any review is welcomed.  
If you are not an American, well...thank you for reading this short story.

The Land of the Free  
The Home of the Brave  
I am proud to live in America!


End file.
